Las virtudes de Camelot
by YovizSait
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si en vez de un hada y una apóstol de las diosas. Ban y Meliodas hubieran encontrado a dos mujeres que contrarrestarían su pecado con una "buena acción", mujeres que sin importar la situación apoyarían a estos pecados…
1. Cap1 El inicio

**NT: Hola! Quiero hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones, por alguna razón los otros capitulos que subi estaban mal, asi que los vuelvo a subir de la forma correcta :D y entendibles. Por otra parte como mencione al principio este es un FANFIC totalmente diferente, por que no estara Elizabeth ni Elaine…  
Espero les guste y si leen y asi comenten, porfavor aunque sea un "si me gusto" o "no, mala historia"  
Gracias de antemano por leer :D  
**

 _"Capitulo 1: el inicio"_

A las afueras de Edinburgh había un pequeño pueblo llamado Nevertheless, no era nada conocido, en ese lugar vivían los hombres obreros o nómadas. Era un buen lugar para dos Vampiros reales

Ilian la viuda negra y Blem de la riqueza, eran mujeres con cuerpos voluptuosos y firmes, lo que cualquier hombre desea, que utilizaban para engañarlos y envenenarlos o darles una falsa riqueza, para después comer a sus víctimas.

– ¿Qué fue eso?– Dionea escucho algo a lo lejos.

– ¿Son gritos? – Seiren escuchaba.

– Se supone que los pecados llegaron hace dos horas ¿y todavía no terminan? – Dionea miro a lo lejos. – Hay algo en Nevertheless vamos.

Corrieron hasta el lugar y al entrar al pueblo una cantina les llamo la atención, había mucha música y hombres gritaban. Las capuchas de sus capas cubrían sus rostros femeninos así que entrar en la cantina fue más fácil de lo que pensaron. Al entrar vieron a dos mujeres bailando en la barra, Dionea miraba a todos lados, hombres borrachos era lo único que había, toco el hombro de Seiren y con un gesto de cabeza, ambas salieron de aquel lugar.

–Algo no esta bien en esta ciudad – Dionea hablo para si misma.  
Sintieron que algo se escondía en la noche, recorrieron el lugar, nadie había visto nada fuera de lo normal.

Seiren sintió una onda de magia que venia de un corral de animales vacío, había algo en ese lugar; sigilosamente camino a un lado del corral, poco a poco mientras se aceraba logro ver que era lo que pasaba en su interior, Ilian tenía a un hombre besando su cuello y pechos mientras ella le succionaba la sangre de una de sus muñecas. El hombre se veía como en trance, Seiren estaba realmente enojada, tanto que este empezaba a consumirla al grado de que su poder se descontrolo y empezó arder en llamas, tocando la madera del corral Seiren sigilosamente entro en el y muy despacio se acerco a la mujer que estaba drenando la sangre de aquel hombre y antes de que el vampiro reaccionara la tomo del pelo y la empezó a golpear con ira contra el piso, el hombre inconsciente cayó al suelo. Dionea al escuchar ruidos y ver las llamas que subían por aquel corral corrió ayudar a su compañera, tomo al hombre en la espalda y salió del lugar que estaba a nada de caer.

Seiren seguía golpeando a la mujer en el piso, el vampiro atrapo el puño de Seiren en el aire y de una patada se la quito de encima, el fuego estaba quemando la choza cercana. Dionea estaba preocupada por aquel hombre que no reaccionaba; de pronto alguien la pateo por la espalda haciéndola caer, Blem la miraba sonriendo, Dionea trato de levantarse pero Blem se impidió con una patada en el estómago haciéndola caer de nuevo

–Tu no eres un pecado – Blem se acercó a Dionea.

–Soy mejor que un pecado – Dionea le sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre, se levanto muy rápido del piso, tomo al vampiro de los hombros y la atrajo hacia ella mientras le daba un buen puñetazo, la cara de Blem se deformo y dos tentáculos salieron de su boca, Dionea tomo su cuchillo y los corto de tajo, Blem arremetió contra Dionea y comenzó a golpearla en el piso, la sangre salía a borbotones de la boca de Blem, un ruido hizo que las dos voltearan a ver la choza que había colapsado, Ilian salió del lugar y Seiren la perseguía. Dionea aprovecho la distracción de Blem y le clavo su cuchillo en el corazón, murió al instante. Seiren por su parte siguió golpeando al vampiro real y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que antes de que lo notara le había roto el cráneo y un gusano de fuego había explotado a Ilian, llenando a Seiren y a su acompañante de cerebro de vampiro.

La choza sirvió para terminara con los vampiros; dejaron que el fuego quemara lo que quedaba de sus cuerpos.

[…]

En la mañana de aquel día, después de que el fuego se apagara se retiraron de Nevertheless, sin antes comprobar que los pecados habían terminado el trabajo.

–Tengo sangre en el cabello – Seiren observaba los mechones de su cabello teñidos del color de la sangre.

–Huelo a muerto – Dionea observaba su ropa y la parte de la armadura que cubría brazos y piernas – tengo sangre por todos lados, no puedo creer que la explotaras la cabeza y enfrente de mi.

–Lo siento. Sigo sin poder calcular mi poder- Seiren le dio una sonrisa burlona a su compañera- Además no pude contenerme, se estaba comiendo a un pobre hombre.

-Yo no le vi nada de pobre- Dionea bufo.

-Hay un rio por aquí ¿Quieres ir a la bañarte?

-¡Por favor! El olor a muerto ya me dio asco…


	2. Cap2 ¿Listos?

**CAPITULO 2 "¿LISTOS?"**

[…]

\- Gran maestro Zaratras - Meliodas decía mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.  
\- Capitán, me alegra verlo -Zaratrás sonreía - toma asiento - Meliodas tomo asiento al otro lado de la mesa redonda.  
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
\- Capitán, perdón por molestarte, pero ha habido muchos rumores acerca de dos vampiros mas a las afueras del reino de Edingburgh y necesito qué revises.  
\- Así que dos vampiros más ¿eh? ¿Zaratas estás seguro?  
\- No sabemos si el rumor es real, pero de todas maneras necesitamos acabar con esto de una vez.

-Esta bien, Gran Maestro – Meliodas se levanto de su lugar – Iré hoy mismo a revisar los alrededores de Edinburgh. Me llevare a Ban, es el menos cansado de todos.

-Suerte Capitán- Zaratras despidió al pecado.

[…]

Meliodas salió a buscar a Ban, no le daba muy buena espina tener a mas vampiros vagando por Britania y mas si alguno de esos vampiros era de la familia real, ya que Edinburgh no pudo matar a dos de ellas.

-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- llego gritando a la casa de los pecados

-Que pasa capitán- Gowther caminaba por los pasillos.

-Hola Gowther, estoy buscando a Ban, ¿lo has visto?

-Esta en sus habitaciones capitán - Gowther tomo su camino hacia el hogar de Merlín.

-Gracias Gowther.

Meliodas subió a la habitación de Ban

-Ban tenemos trabajo. ¡Vístete!- le arrojo algo al zorro que yacía dormido.

-Capi, ¿qué son estas horas? Apenas ayer llegamos, quiero dormir.

-Lo se Ban, pero hay rumores que todavía hay vampiros reales vagando por Britania. – Meliodas se sentó en un taburete cerca de la puerta.

-Con o sin armadura?- Ban tomaba su playera.

-Sin armadura Ban, no creo tardarnos tanto, solo son rumores

[…]

-Capitán- Ban observaba al bosque

-Ya sentí, Ban – Meliodas miraba hacia el bosque.

-Es mucho poder, creo que los rumores eran ciertos. – Meliodas camino hacia el bosque; ocultándose de lo que se fueran a encontrar…

-Capitán, si son vampiros ¿Qué hacemos?

-Matarlos.

[…]

-¿No puedes secar la ropa mas rápido?- Dijo Seiren al tocar sus ropas.

-Controlo la naturaleza no el aire, además, tu controlas el fuego.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero quemarlas- su compañera puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ya terminaste de quitarte toda la sangre del cabello?

-¡Yap!

-Descansa un rato, será un largo camino a casa y más sin la ayuda de Queen.

-Angélica, fue mala en separar a las virtudes.

Dionea se encogió en hombros.

-Obedecemos. Recuérdalo, ella manda…

[…]

El poder incrementaba mientras Ban y Meliodas se adentraban en el bosque, una rara sensación de ser observados caía en los pecados, como si el bosque estuviera vivo.

Las voces de dos mujeres hablando tronaban en sus tímpanos; estaban preparados para matar a las dos creaturas, seria algo fácil, sin dolor. Además, Merlín les había dado cuentas de fuego.

Risas, oyeron risas, los vampiros ¿ríen?

-¡Ban! Es ahora o nunca- la caminata se volvió en una carrera; todo seria rápido y sin dolor.

-Entendido.

[…]

-Alguien viene… - Seiren se puso en guardia

\- Lo se, desde hace rato la energía del bosque cambio. Recuerda sin ataques espaciales, la Reyna dio ordenes.

-Entendido.

-Baja tu guardia. Que crean que nos tomaron por sorpresa.

Dionea estaba consiente de los ruidos que empezaban a volverse mas rápidos, los espíritus del bosque hablaban acerca de la magia de los dos extraños que avanza hacia ellas.

Sus espadas estaban listas.

[…]

Rápido y sin dolor, rápido y sin dolor. La cabeza de Meliodas nos dejaba de repetir en su cabeza: ¿qué te pasa capitán? ¿Ahora por un extraño sentimiento no podrás matarlas? ¡Ellas te confundirán con Zeldris, mátalas rápido!


	3. Cap3 La batalla…

_**CAPITULO 3 "LA BATALLA"**_

Ban se lanzo primero tomando a la mujer de cabello rojo por la cintura, estaba recitando las palabras del hechizo de Merlín pero el fuego no iniciaba.

-¡No te atrevas!- exclamo la mujer enfrente de él, la espada estaba cerca del costado de Ban.

-bueno, bueno, bueno- la voz exalto a Dionea quien se giro a ver a Meliodas, que la observaba de pies a cabeza- creo que esto no será tan fácil después de todo. -Seiren se zafó de los brazos de Ban y tomo su lugar en guardia enfrente de su rival, espalda con espalda, las compañeras estaban listas para el encuentro.

-Capitán no parecen vampiros- Ban observaba a Seiren.

Meliodas se lanzo al ataque y Ban hizo lo mismo igual que ellas, las espadas chillaban al juntarse, crujido chillido crujido chillido, rápido, mas rápido.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que no parecemos vampiros?- Dionea pregunto a Meliodas.

-Eres un vampiro, aunque no lo pareces- Meliodas movía mas rápido su espada hasta que se acerco a un costado del cuello de Dionea.

-Claro que no soy un vampiro- Dionea lo pateo, Meliodas se balanceo hacia atrás y antes de caer tomo su pie y la jalo hacia el haciéndola caer.

-Eres un vampiro- los dos giraron por el suelo.

Ban movía sus catanas a una velocidad impresionante y Seiren solo las esquivaba.

-Un vampiro bonito- Ban dijo con una sonrisa- no podrás conmigo.

-¡No soy un vampiro!- Grito Seiren.

-No me engañas, princesa.

Meliodas seguía girando hasta que su espada quedo en el lugar perfecto, un corte en el cuello y todo terminaría.

Su marca obscura apareció, el corazón de Dionea se detuvo; los espíritus del bosque corrieron, todo estaba en silencio.

-¡No dejare que me toques!- Ella puso una mano en el suelo, una raíz gigante salió de la profundidad separándola de Meliodas, quien veía sorprendido aquella imagen, la tierra se cimbro y raíces salieron por todos lados, después de un momento, Meliodas termino enredado en ellas.

Por su parte Seiren y Ban seguían en la batalla, solo que ahora estaban rodeados por un fuego.

-¿Qué es esto?- Ban preguntaba molesto.

-¿Qué no te gusta jugar con fuego?

Seiren salió del circulo dejando a Ban solo, cuando él trataba de escapar el fuego se alzaba, lo quemaba, como si el fuego estuviera en su interior.

[…]

Las ramas empezaban a crecer alrededor del cuerpo de Meliodas, como si fueran boas constructor llegando hasta la base de su cabeza, empezando a ahorcarlo.  
Meliodas perdió el agarre de su espada y esta callo al suelo, la presión de los amarres se sintió en todo su cuerpo, la sangre estaba dejando de correr.  
-

Entre más te muevas, peor te trataran - Meliodas paró de moverse, no entendía por qué no podía zafarse de aquellas ramas.  
Y como si aquella mujer pudiera leer a través de el, contesto.

-No son ramas comunes,- ella sonrió- son raíces de un planta demoníaca, lirio cobra.  
Meliodas conocía la planta, era una planta del clan demoniaco, muy fuerte y venenosa.

-Tienes mucha fascinación por las serpientes, ¿no crees?- aquella mujer se encogió en hombros y antes de poder contestarle Seiren grito:  
-¡Dionea, necesito ayuda!

Ban se encontraba en un círculo de fuego, Meliodas quería ayudar a su compañero, las rama apretaron con mas fuerza.  
Raíces volaron hasta donde se encontraba Ban, tomándolo por sorpresa. Ban trato de escapar pero las raíces fueron mas rápidas. Abrazaron su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil y lo llevaron hacia donde Meliodas se encontraba.

Y por primera vez los pecados se vieron frente a frente con las buenas acciones.


	4. Cap 4 El inicio de as virtudes

N/A: Sobre el nombre de Küegh se va alternar un poquito con el apodo Queen, ya se les di una pista… y mientras avancemos con la historia entenderán por que el apodo :D

* * *

CAPITULO 4:

"EL INICIO DE LAS VIRTUDES"

Las virtudes o las buenas acciones como en su pueblo las conocían, eran 5 mujeres que contrarrestaban a 5 de los 7 pecados capitales del Rey Baltra.  
La Reyna Angélica había tenido esa idea cuando el reyno de Camelot, se quedo sin rey, claro había caballeros sacros como en todos los Reinos, pero la Reyna buscaba a sus propios guerreros, personas que hicieran un bien sin mirar a quien, pequeños diamantes en bruto o ella así les llamaba. Küegh fue la primera, una pequeña Alquimista que siempre buscaba cosas para mejorar el pueblo, Aunque Küegh prefería su laboratorio que la batalla, así que cuando llego Dionea ella quedo al mando, era muy buena combatiendo, pero lo que mas ayudaba era su poder de creación, podía mover y hacer crecer las plantas. Angélica tenia a la contra parte de Merlín y King.

Pero al conocer más la naturaleza de las dos primeras buenas acciones pensó en el capitán, el pecado de la ira del dragón y en King el pecado de la pereza del oso. Ya que ambas contrarrestaban a los pecados de una buena manera.  
Luego llegó Seiren una mujer joven y bondadosa, con una extraña filosofía de vida: siempre dar un poco más.

Küegh la invito a las buenas acciones, cuando Dionea y Seiren combatieron juntas contra dos maleantes. Dionea estaba apunto de ser derrotada y ella la salvo quemando a los delincuentes.

Angélica era un cascabel andante con sus 3 pequeñas virtudes, ya que su nueva buena acción contrarrestaba a Ban el pecado del zorro de la avaricia y para ella era empezar con el pie derecho, tenía contrarrestados a dos de los pecados más fuertes.

 **Dionea:** Virtud de la Serenidad contrarresta a **Meliodas:** El pecado de la ira del Dragon  
 **Küegh:** Virtud de la Diligencia contrarresta a **King:** El pecado de la Pereza del Oso  
 **Serein:** Virtud de la Caridad contrarresta a **Ban:** El pecado de la avaricia del Zorro


	5. Cap5 No hagas enojar a una virtud

CAPITULO 5:  
NO HAGAS ENOJAR A UNA VIRTUD…

Dionea miro a los dos pecados.  
-¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí? – Dionea le pregunto a los hombres, que estaban suspendidos en el aire por las raíces. Meliodas carraspeo y la planta dejo de presionarle el cuello.  
\- Venimos por rumores acerca de dos vampiros que escaparon de Edinburgh.  
Las chicas se miraron.  
-Ese rumor era cierto- contestó una de ellas- cuando los pecados del rey Baltra llegaron ellas escaparon.  
Ban y Meliodas se observaron  
\- ¿Cómo saben que escaparon? - Meliodas preguntó mientras las raíces dejaban de apretar.  
\- Nosotras venimos a cuidar la espalda de los reinos vecinos de Edinburgh; no teníamos permitido entrar, pero si estar a las afueras -Dionea contesto- Nos encontramos con Iliana y Blem hace como 10 horas.  
\- Estaban alimentándose de hombres del pueblo de Nevertheless.-Agrego Seiren; Ban la observó.  
-Entonces ustedes dos ¿no son vampiros? - Seiren lo miro molesta.  
-Obviamente no- Una llama empezaba a bailar sobre su cabeza - ¡Yo mate a esa arpía traga gente inocente! - la llama creía más - y Dionea se encargo de la otra - Ban observo a la mujer.  
\- Capi, son las virtudes. - Ban miro la flama danzante en la cabeza de Seiren - y ¿segura que no dejaron algo apara que se regenerara, buena virtud?  
La llama se encendió a un mas.  
\- Hombre rostizado - dionea movió su mano y Meliodas fue cubierto por un capullo de raíces y ella se escondio detrás de el.  
\- ¡Le explote la cabeza a esa sanguijuela! –Decia Seiren entre dientes, molesta; mientras la llama danzaba - ¡Y créeme que lo volvería hacer, como en este momento! - algo dentro del cuerpo de Ban hormigueó y Seiren sonrió complacida  
\- Eso me dio comezón - Ban dijo riendo y después de eso escupió muchísima sangre.  
Dionea abrió sus manos y las raíces regresaron a la tierra dejando a Ban y Meliodas en el piso. Una flor creció a un lado de donde Ban escupía sangre.  
-Toma, sea lo q sea q te exploto eso te curara - Dijo Dionea, que sonrió al igual que Seiren.  
Dionea puso una mano sobre el escudo de Camelot  
\- Mi nombre es Dionea soy una virtud del reino de Camelot - inclino su cuerpo hacía Ban y Meliodas.  
\- Y yo soy Seiren - repitió el gesto de su compañera.  
Meliodas sonrió.  
\- Lo siento, creo que antes deberíamos de haber hablado con ustedes. Soy Meliodas el pecado de la ira y él es Ban el pecado de la avaricia.- Ban seguía escupiendo sangre.  
-Es un gusto - carraspeo y mas sangre salió - puedes darme mas de esto - movió la flor.  
-Claro- toco un pétalo de la flor y esta empezó a segregar liquido - exageraste un poco ¿no crees?-Dijo refiriéndose a Seiren, quien bufo.  
Ban escupía mas y mas sangre.  
\- Creo que tendrán que descansar un rato - Dionea observó a Meliodas - Ban no podrá moverse y aunque sea un muerto viviente tiene que regenerarse y por lo que se es que eso tardara.  
\- Ni modo - Meliodas se acercó a Ban y lo sentó cerca del lago.


	6. Cap6 Los Capitanes

HOLA!, Perdón por no haberles subido capítulos, esto de la universidad me va matar jajajaja en fin…

Queria platicarles, tengo un tumblr dedicado a nanatsu no taizai :) jajaja y publico gifs y noticias recientes y todo eso pero es totalmente en ESPAÑOL!

 **Les dejo el link: chequenlo :D espero que les guste…**

 **PD: LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A LOS DOS FAVORITOS Y A ZERO-QUEEN POR LA CRITA :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 "LOS CAPITANES"**

¡Cúralo!- Dionea señalo a Ban, más que una sugerencia era una orden.  
-¡Obviamente, no!- Seiren tenía los brazos cruzados – Es un muerto viviente, se arreglara él solo.  
-No te pregunte, Seiren. ¡Arréglalo! – Seiren miro a su capitán – ¡Ahora!  
-Sí, capitán – Respondió Seiren en todo burlón, Dionea estaba a nada de meterle unos golpes es su cabezota, pero decidió sentarse cerca del pequeño estanque que había en el bosque.

Meliodas dejo a Seiren con Ban y camino hacia donde Dionea tomo asiento cerca del lago.  
Meliodas sonrió y observo a su compañera.  
\- Eres muy autoritaria.  
\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo mirando a su compañera - Solo me gusta que se dé cuenta de que las cosas que hace están mal - miro a Meliodas - Ella es una estúpida impulsiva pero aun así es mi mejor amiga.  
\- No sabes cuanto te entiendo -miro a Ban- mi amigo es un maldito borracho, impertinente e impulsivo.  
Los dos sonrieron por la singular explicación de su amistad.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Claro- Dionea se acostó en el pasto, pequeñas flores crecían a su alrededor.  
-¿Qué eres? - Meliodas dijo con el seño fruncido.  
\- ¿Qué soy?, es una pregunta muy extraña para alguien que tiene una respuesta mas interesante que la mía ¿no crees?. - ella miraba al cielo - Soy un ser humano, tengo 22 años. - ella sonrió.  
\- Pero nunca había visto a alguien que controlara la naturaleza como tu, ni Diana o King. Me niego a creer que seas solo una simple humana.  
\- Un ser humano con un poder. No sé que soy, pero si se lo que no soy. - ella se recargo en sus brazos - Una druida, una hechicera o bruja - vio a Meliodas y Sonrió - en Camelot me dicen cuidadora o sacerdotisa del espíritu del bosque.  
\- Tu poder es increíble. Otra pregunta, ¿Puedo? - Meliodas se acostó en el pasto y miro al cielo  
\- Es mas increíble lo que el bosque dice de las personas como tu - ella se sentó y miro a Meliodas, la capa que traía cubría su cuerpo - claro que puedes preguntar.  
-¿desde cuando tienes tu poder?- Meliodas tenia sus brazos cruzados en la espalda.  
-Lo empecé a desarrollar poco a poco, hice muchos desastres en el camino, mi mamá es una boticaria y ella ocupo mucho mi poder, pero cuando quise entenderlo mejor las cosas no salieron muy bien. - ella sonreía - pero eso nunca me quito el poder de que mi casa siempre se llenara de flores o que los arboles tuviera de los mas ricos frutos. ¿Quieres probar?.  
\- No me vas a envenenar ¿Verdad?  
-jajaja no, además no creo que te mueras o sí? - Dionea movió su mano y una sandía salió de la tierra.  
La partió a la mitad con un cuchillo y luego en trozos le dio uno a Meliodas y se levantó a darle la otra a Seiren.  
Meliodas comía con singular alegría, Dionea regreso a su lado.  
\- ¿Y bien? - ella comió su pedazo de sandía.  
La frute era fresca y muy dulce, pero a su vez tenia toques de sabor que él nunca había probado en ninguna sandia.  
\- ¡Rico! – él seguía comiendo

-las favoritas de Seiren son las manzanas- Dionea volvió a morder el pedazo de sandía.  
-¿Puedo probar?- Meliodas sonrió, le gustaba la energía de Dionea.  
-¡Claro!  
Ella se acerco a un árbol, lo toco y muchas manzanas cayeron; con su capa hizo una especie de bolsa.  
Camino hacia Meliodas y se sentó a un lado de él; ruidos los hicieron voltear donde Ban se ahogaba y Seiren reprimía sus carcajadas, los dos se miraron curiosos sobre aquella escena.  
-Toma - Meliodas tomo una manzana y la mordió, Seiren se acercó por unas y se fue, dándole una gran sonrisa a su amiga.  
\- Pensé que sería diferente. - Meliodas salió de sus pensamientos cuando Dionea hablo - Pensé que el día que conociéramos a la elite de caballeros del Rey Baltra, pasaríamos días peleando y alguien moriría o yo mataría a alguien. - Meliodas la observaba con mucha atención. -Angélica tiene delirios o eso es lo que creo, ella nos formo para tener algo con que defenderse - Dionea mordió una manzana.  
\- ¿Entonces los rumores son reales? - Dionea observo al pecado. - ¿Dionea a quien contrarrestas? - ella sonrió.  
\- A ti.  
Meliodas quedo con la boca abierta, ella era guapa muy diferente a Liz, pero lo que mas le impresionó fue la energía que emanaba, tanta paz, tanta serenidad; pero a su vez mantenía su cabeza al 100.  
-Era la cara que me esperaba- su risa lleno el lugar- por un momento Meliodas escucho grillos cantar y miro hacia el bosque - los espíritus del bosque también ríen - ella le tomo la mano.  
Meliodas sonrió, una sonrisa genuina; de esas que vienen desde el alma, de esas que él solo le daba a Liz.

Su corazón se detuvo, quito su mano de la de ella, con un movimiento se puso de pie y empuño su arma poniéndola cerca de la cara de Dionea.

-Entonces veamos que tanto me puedes contrarrestar – Dionea se puso de pie y tomo su arma.  
\- Esta bien, - Dionea saco su espada - Soy la virtud de la serenidad – su espada salió hacia Meliodas quien la intercepto.

El pecado y la virtud pelearon, mientras Ban y Seiren veían el espectáculo.

[…]

-¿Qué carajos? – Seiren vio al pecado de la avaricia

\- El capi y sus demonios. - Ban se encogió en hombros

[…]

Meliodas no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho; esa sonrisa le salió del alma, él se sentía bien con ella, pero ¿y Liz? Él prometió amar a Liz hasta que ella regresara.

-¡Ey! Pecado de la ira – Meliodas la miro, con un movimiento rápido lo tiro al piso – deja de pensar de mas, sobre todo cuando peleas con una mujer que no se puede detener. – su espada regreso a su lugar

Ella regreso a su sitio cerca del lago, no quería pelear con él, se sentía cansada, Blem le había dado un poco de batalla.


	7. Cap7 Avaricia VS Generosidad

**Agradecimiento especial a mi co-escritora y mejor amiga Fatima *Todos aplauden* ella es la que escribió la bonita parte de Serein :P**

 **gracias Fatima :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 "AVARICIA VS GENEROSIDAD"**

Seiren se acercó a Ban  
-Dionea tiene razón, exagere - Por primera vez Ban la tenía cerca. Ella era bonita; nada parecido a lo que hay en Liones pero muy diferente a Eilein.

Seiren se sentó cerca de Ban y tomo su cabeza, -Descansa aquí tu cabeza- Ban dejo su cabeza entre las piernas de Seiren que las tenía cruzadas, coloco sus manos en el cuello de Ban - No te voy a hacer nada, sentirás ardor y luego calor - Seiren lo miro más de cerca - ¿entendido?  
Ban dijo que si y escupió sangre, Seiren cerró los ojos y Ban hizo lo mismo, el dolor era similar a si la garganta de Ban fuera cosida en una plancha hirviendo. Después fue calor, como cuando el sol tocaba tu piel a medio día. Ban escuchaba al capitán reír, los latidos del corazón de la mujer cerca de él, su voz tarareaba una canción y en eso paso, sintió el tacto de los dedos de aquella mujer. No sabía si concentrarse en su voz o en cómo se sentían la piel de ella tan cerca de la suya.  
\- Perdón- Ban abrió los ojos.

\- ¿de que? O ¿Qué?- ella sonrió  
\- Por no creer que habías matado a esa sanguijuela.  
\- Es normal; no me conoces, bueno ya me conoces, pero siempre pasa -Ban sonrió - Por eso siempre damos un poco más.  
\- O tomamos siempre un poco mas - Ban la miro más de cerca.  
La virtud estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras seguía tocando a Ban y él disfrutaba de esa cercanía.  
Ban se incorporo lentamente, el capitán comía sandía y la compañera de Seiren se acercó a darle un pedazo de sandía.  
\- ¿Quieres? - Ban asintió y con dedos hábiles Serein corto dos pedazos

\- Toma - dijo Seiren y le extendió la mano con su pedazo de sandia.

Ban lo tomo contento.

Ambos comieron sin hablar demasiado. Sin pensar tanto, a Ban le llegaron recuerdos de su pequeña hada y sin darse cuenta dejo de masticar, comenzó a ahogarse, levantándose bruscamente, Seiren se asustó y le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte en la espalda, para intentar ayudarlo y Ban cayó de cara al suelo.

Meliodas y Dionea escucharon el escándalo de Ban y voltearon, la escena que encontraron fue: Ban en el piso aun tosiendo un poco y Seiren intentando no reír.

Seiren camino con Dionea y tomando unas manzanas se fue contenta con Ban que trataba de recuperarse.

Cuando Ban logro recuperarse se sentó a un lado de Seiren mientras ella comía una manzana  
-¿Intentas matarme como venganza por no haberte creído? ¡¿estas loca?!  
-¡No! Solo intentaba ayudarte, Ban. Pero eres muy sensible. – Seiren sonríe por su respuesta.

Continuaron platicando un rato hasta que Ban lleno de curiosidad sin saber en lo que se metía le pregunto a la maestra del fuego que estaba sentada a su lado  
-Y aparte de incendiar gente, ¿que mas sabes hacer?

\- Es una muy buena pregunta…


End file.
